


Bruises

by ThisisallMarvelsfault



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisallMarvelsfault/pseuds/ThisisallMarvelsfault
Summary: Ushijima is very strong, but Hinata can dig his spikes.Short ushihina story for Twitter.[Manga spoilers for chapter 369+]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 289
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	Bruises

Hinata knew Ushijima was strong. He was strong back in high school and he's even stronger now. Hinata was in the right spot, but the ball was going so fast that it hit his forearms, and then his chest, before flying out of bounds.

It happened four times in that game. Four.

Everyone goes out for drinks after the game. All the Jackals, all the Adlers, all their friends and family in the stands. They even convince Washijou-sensei to join them! People are moving from table to table, hugging friends and former rivals they haven't seen in years.

Hinata sits in the centre of it all with a giant post-victory grin on his face. After telling a sixth person the abbreviated story of his time in Brazil, Hinata excuses himself to the bathroom.

When he returns to their noisy backroom, a deep, booming voice calls out.

"Hinata Shouyou."

There's only one person who says his name like that, and he's sitting with his old Shiratorizawa teammates. Hinata's a little drunk and so distracted by Ushijima's broad shoulders that he almost reaches out to touch them, but stops himself with a giggle.

Ushijima's friend Semi mentions something about band practice, and he and "Benkei" quickly say goodbye. Hinata orders one more drink and stays to talk to Ushijima for a little longer, since they've never really talked before, just shouted weird challenges at each other.

Ushijima's so intimidating on the court, but the fuzzy button-up sweater he's wearing makes him look like a cool uncle or something and soon Hinata's got him talking about food and animals and a bunch of other non-volleyball stuff.

Hinata, hot from the room and the alcohol, rolls his sleeves up to his elbows. He reaches out for his drink, but one giant hand gently grabs his forearm.

"Is that from me?" Ushijima is staring at the fresh blue and purple bruises on Hinata's arm, and his face falls.

"Yeah. Well you, and Kageyama's serve, and even Romero's got a pretty good spike!"

Ushijima's still holding on to his arm, and he starts rubbing his thumb along Hinata's wrist. It feels nice, Hinata thinks, until he looks back at those broad shoulders and blushes.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry! The bruises are an occupational hazard," Hinata says with a smile. "I get them all the time."

"Yes," Ushijima says, moving closer to inspect both of Hinata's forearms. "But I like playing volleyball, not hurting people."

Hinata wishes they were all sitting at a table properly, not cross-legged on the floor where he couldn't help but get closer to Ushijima. Hinata could sit on his lap at this point. He's not going to, he hasn't drank *that* much, but he could if he wanted to.

"I have something that will help your bruises," Ushijima says in such a matter-of-fact way that makes Hinata laughs.

"Is there a fancy cream I haven't heard about? For volleyball players to get rid of bruises? That would be so cool!" Ushijima smiles, but shakes his head.

"No, it's better," Ushijima replies.

And right there, hidden away in the corner of that packed izakaya backroom with all their friends and teammates, the famously strong volleyball player bends over and put two soft kisses on the bruises on Hinata's arms.

"I've heard this helps the pain," was the only explanation Ushijima gave, and Hinata knows he's beet red. They're close enough that Hinata leans forward to hide his embarrassed face in Ushijima's shoulder.

"You also bruised my chest, by the way," Hinata says.

"I don't think it would be polite for me to remove your shirt right now," Ushijima says and Hinata falls back with laughter.

"No, not right now," Hinata says. Yamaguchi waves to him from the other side of the room, and before he gets up, Hinata continues. "But maybe later."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @whatakeenbean1


End file.
